Ruby Red Dress
by Allons-yEveryone
Summary: Someone's been in the Doctor's room and they're wearing a ruby red dress. PWP and the Master and Doctor are kinda OOC.   Rated M for a reason!


The door closed with a soft lazy thump. I stepped up the grey grating, my feet heavy, as if gravity weighed me down. I placed a sweaty hand to grip the railing as I walked, my footsteps were slow although each sound they made, 'clink, clink, clink, clink' upon the grating made me wince with pain.

I had a terrible headache and if not for my exhaustion I'd make myself a tea, instead I walked slowly passed the TARDIS control panel, running a hand along her buttons and keys, she hummed sleepily, her steady heartbeat-like buzzing, slow and restful. I hoped I'd be in bed soon and as relaxed as she were.

The halls of the TARDIS were dark and so when I turned a corner and found my bedroom door ajar I could see the slight glow. It danced across the floor eerily and I would have dismissed it as a 'welcome home' from my dear TARDIS if not for the black shadow that past through its light. I curiously stepped forward, my exhaustion and headache forgotten in an instant as a threat arose. No one could get into my TARDIS, no one.

I pushed the door open slightly and looked inside. My bedroom surprisingly was usually neat, it consisted of a king sized double bed, a wardrobe and privacy screen to the back right (for changing behind). However today it was not tidy, a pile of clothes were thrown across the floor and my bed was unmade even though I'd made it the morning I'd left the TARDIS. I looked to the clothes on the floor and tilted my head, they were not mine, I'd never seen them before.

I then heard a slight cough; I looked up and saw white arms stretch upwards from behind my screen. The person behind it would have heard me come in and the cough was not that of someone who wanted attention but rather just a normal cough to clear something from one's throat. There was a 'somebody' in my room. An unknown, possibly dangerous person, changing behind my screen.

"Make yourself comfortable," a seductive voice whispered, I stepped forward without even knowing, the chords and tone were almost familiar but the way in which they were whispered were so unlike anything I'd ever head. I must have made a sound because a stunning chuckle emanated from behind the screen.

"Who-" my voice broke, earning me another chuckle, this one even sweeter than the first, it made me blush and my heart flutter. "Who are you?" I asked again, this time I was glad to hear my voice was strong and confident, not faltering or wavering. The clothes upon the floor were that of a male's and yet that voice. That voice could not belong to such a plain breed; I'd expect a longhaired blond, with sweet red lips and hourglass figure- I suddenly felt flustered as my thoughts began to wander.

I found myself looking at my white converses as I tried to keep my imagination from going overboard. I starede at the countless dents and scratches that littered their surface and tried to keep my mind on the newest addition, a long black scratch across the front. When had I done that? What had made the mark? But it was useless, I found myself listening intently for anything that would identify this stranger.

I heard the soft scrape of wood against carpet and looked up to see...Well at first the red dress is what caught my eye, it was a deep scarlet, falling along the figure in a beautiful fiery waterfall, landing out over the floor like a pool of blood. I let my gaze wander up the figure; they were lithe but not skinny. The hands of the figure were white and dainty looking, one hand was softly placed upon the hip of the person, and the other, leaning lazily yet elegantly against the wooden screen.

If I'd not been so engrossed in the figure's body I would have stumbled back in surprise a lot sooner, instead I found myself against the opposite wall blushing in embarrassment as I looked upon the figure's face. Indeed she was blond and beautiful but there were two slight differences, one: she had cropped hair and two: _she_ was not a she...

"M-Master," I heard myself squeak unintelligently.

The man continued to lean against the screen, staring at me with a look I'd never seen in him. His lips were tilted at the tips in a strangely feminine seductive smile and his eyes were thin and alluring. His whole posture gave off a powerful provocative stance, that of someone who knew what they wanted. Despite myself I could feel the burning, pulsing, maddening heat rising in my body, and hear the nervous fluttering wings of butterflies in my stomach.

The Master stood straight and stepped over a piece of clothing, I saw the tip of a black boot as the dress fell around it, oh that dress, it looked so soft and- I squeaked again as I realised what and who I was thinking about. The Master stepped closer, his movements were slow and perfect, like they'd been rehearsed billions of times so that he might get the effect he wanted. Well he was sure getting it! My breathing had become erratic and I could feel sweat beginning to form along my neck, and forehead, and down the curve of my back.

Why was the man here? Why was he dressed like a woman? Why did he have that expression on his face? Why is he touching me-? Fuck why is he touching me! His hand was soft against my cheek, if I'd closed my eyes I'd expect the touch to be a woman's, but I dared not. His eyes were kind, kinder than I'd ever seen them before. But there was no mistaking the danger in them, the familiar dark lust for power. Except this time the lust was all focused on me...The Master, I suddenly realised, lusted for me.

"Doctor," he whispered with a breathy sigh, his breath hot against my neck and his hand warm against my cheek.

"Master," I whispered back, my voice was as rough as his. He closed his eyes and smiled as a shiver ran through his body, and when he opened them all I could see was the dark hunger, the raw umber of his eyes, flecked with copper and russet and the ever-present dark lust encircling the pupil.

He leant forwards and I lent in towards him, our lips touched ever so gently, soft and warm. I let out a shaky breath as I pressed my lips against his again, he moved his around mine and we pulled back once more for another shaky breath. I ghosted my lips around his, wanting, needing to touch him but not being able to. The sensual feeling of placing ones lips upon another's was too beautiful a thing to rush into.

Our lips met again, I moved mine around his, soft, so soft, so very very soft. Nothing could compare to a kiss, with it's petal-like touch and butterfly delicacy, with it's pink coloured beauty and arousal...One's lips could only have come from somewhere beyond life, how could something so perfect and mesmerizing come from particles, dust, an accident carried on the whim of the wind.

I pressed my hand upon the Master's cheek, his skin was shaven and clean, and ran it slowly towards the base of his neck, my other hand entwining in his fresh blond locks. I kissed him again and again, bringing my mouth around his, without even a thought my tongue had already found its way to moving with his. He stepped back once and I stepped with him, a man leading his partner in the elegant dance of bona fide love. I ran a hand along his shoulder, touching his skin ever so gently as I slipped my hand down to the silken material of the ruby red dress. The strap fell from his shoulder and I didn't attempt at returning it.

The Master's lips stilled and I kissed along them, first over the top lip, around the curvature of its plump pink flesh, biting into it with my teeth and groaning as I heard the breathy gasp and moan of the man I suddenly knew I loved. I could feel the tingling sensation of pleasure run down my chest and to my abdomen and suddenly the pressure there that always occurred when I felt like this.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, touching the inner darker red flesh, and running it ever so slightly over the Master's bottom front teeth. Running it over the sensitive area made the man shiver and I along with him. I began to move my lips along his cheek and then down his chin, he arched his back ever so slightly, his head thrown back as sounds left his breathless mouth.

I sucked at his neck, my teeth grazing over his skin as I moved downwards. I bit harder and heard a whimpered sigh as I moved forward shoving the Master onto the bed. The Master looked back at me as I put two hands on his upper legs, his hair had become disheveled, his eyes sleepy and his breath just has erratic as mine.

I brought the Master's leg up, running my hand over the silken dress and underneath gripping the black cloth of the stockings as I moved down to hold the leather boot. I unzipped the boot quickly, pulling it off and running a hand over the soft nylon cloth, I ran two hands along the one foot and then took the other, unzipping it quickly.

I bent down, holding the limb in both my hands and kissed up the black stocking, feeling the hot skin beneath it. I moved my hands upwards seeing a shiver wrack the body of the man I was caressing. I hooked two fingers around the hip line of the stockings and began pulling them down slowly and then fastening my pace as I saw the ever so slightly pink skin below. I heard something escape my own lips at his clear untouched skin. I dropped down to kiss his thighs viciously, biting and nibbling up the pale flushed flesh. A mumble escaped the man's lips and I rose to see his face flushed and wet, droplets forming along his forehead. I grinned and fell to my knees, bringing the man's legs up around my waist.

I lent forward, bringing my lips again to the Master's neck, I ran my hands down his shoulders, pushing the straps even further down his arms. He lifted them quickly, getting out of the straps as I continued to kiss downwards, I pushed away the cloth from his chest and ran a hand along his right side, bringing it back up to caress the nipple there. I kissed down towards the other and brought the taut brown bulb into my mouth, rubbing rhythmically against the other.

I pulled the dress further down and the Master arched his back as I softly removed it, moving it over his hips. I moaned looking him up and down, Rasilon did he look...oh Rasilon. He wore nothing but a pair of black lace underwear that tried but failed to hide his bulge. All thoughts of the wrongness had vanished from my head long ago. I wanted this, I wanted him, I wanted him so so badly, I'd always wanted this, but had thought it were impossible. I never thought he'd liked me, Rasilon, I'd never thought he'd go to such lengths to make me show my feelings.

I ran a hand down along his damp chest, over his bellybutton, making him shiver and along the sensitive area of his lower abdomen, moving my hand ever so slightly over the tuffs of hair that disappeared into the lacy black pants. I ran a finger over the bulge feeling myself tingle in excitement.

"D-Doctor," the Master whined. I grinned and hooked my finger under, pulling the black underwear off and looking at the gorgeous man.

I chuckled, "H-" I coughed, my voice sounded so rough, so unused, "How do you want to do this, Master? I asked.

"Oh...R-Rasilon," he winced, "fuck me," he breathed out shakily.

I couldn't help grinning like a maniac as I stood and stripped as quickly as I could, the Master watched me, becoming harder and redder -if that were even possible- at the sight of my naked self. I paused suddenly remembering that I had no lubricant what so ever.

...I smirked, thinking of another way I could help make it easier for him. I placed two of my fingers into my mouth and sucked on them slowly, in and out, in and out. The Master wriggled uncontrollably at the sight, his mouth opening and closing with inaudible pleas. I pulled my fingers out and a string of saliva left a trail back to my mouth. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, he caught it and rolled over placing it beneath his hips, twisting his head back to watch me.

I placed my other fingers into my mouth and repeated the exercise. I looked back at the Master and gestured for him to spread his legs, he did so and I lent forwards pushing my right index finger into him slowly. He whined and I pushed a little further, feeling him tense and un-tense around me. I scissored a few times before, pushing in another and after silence, another. This time he cried out as I pushed the third finger in. "Shush," I soothed, pulling my fingers out. I covered my hands in more saliva and coated myself in it. "Y-You ready?" I asked breathlessly.

The Master didn't answer, so I took that as a yes, placing myself at his entrance before sliding in softly.

He muttered and groaned in pain before I was even fully inside him. When I was, I brought my hands to the bed and pulled slightly out and then in again, slowly at first then faster and faster as I found the right rhythm. The Master's breathing was erratic and beautiful in its short gasps and I couldn't help smiling as my own gasps joined his. I rutted against him, tilting as much as I could to increase his pleasure, he replied with a sudden speedy push so I could only assume I was doing the right thing.

With every thrust the Master's back and hips slapped against mine with a watery smack of flesh against flesh, "Fucking Rasilon!" I exclaimed.

"He's...he's who-who you think about when-" the Master breathed out violently, "you're f-fucking me?" he asked with humour.

"Sh-shut up!" I exclaimed letting out a short chuckle, I thrust harder to the side hitting his prostate and sending him crying out.

"Fuuuuuck!"

I pumped again, feeling the man beneath me convulse, "D-Doctor," and then he came with a cry. I felt his pumping slow but I still needed to work up some friction before I knew I could. He stopped, just lay there breathing heavily, unable to move from exhaustion.

I gave a few more thrusts and then cried out myself as I hit my peak, coming within him. I collapsed onto his sweaty back and with as much effort as I could master I wrapped my hands around his waist hugging him close. I could hear his two heartbeats, as they beat loudly beneath his skin.

After a little while I pulled myself out and climbed clumsily further onto the bed, pulling the pillow out from under the Master as he followed just as clumsily. I threw the cum and sweat soaked pillow to the ground and grabbed another, moving it to where our heads lay.

The Master lay by my side, my arm around his shoulder, and my other around his stomach, cradling him in my arms. He lay his head on my shoulder and breathed a sigh.

"I knew you'd come back," I said in a sleepy voice, "knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Yeah well."

"You'll always come back," I said softly, closing my eyes.

"We can only hope," answered he.

"I was told I was going to die," I told the Master sadly, I was so frightened of that day...Wasn't he? He died so often.

"I won't let that happen," he answered in a strong voice.

"Will you bring me back?" I asked.

"Whatever it took, with everything I had," he answered.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to have to think about my death or my resurrection or any of that. Instead I changed the subject, "You were wearing a red dress," I stated in a somewhat late reaction.

The Master let out a chuckle, "Really Doctor?" he asked, "It took you that long?"

"A. Red. Dress," I said, "Why?"

"Because I look stunning in it," answered the Master, "and to get your attention, you bloody moron," he added.

"Oh."

"And did it work?" he asked. "

Seeing as I practically jumped you and then fucked the life out of you I'll leave that answer hanging in the air," I replied.

"Didn't think it would work for a while," said the Master in contemplation, "I think I'll wear that dress more often."

I let out a laugh, "Don't you dare!" I half warned, half begged.

The Master just chuckled evilly, which reminded me, "What's your plan?" I asked. "

Why Doctor?" exclaimed he in fake outrage, "What ever gave you that idea?"

I didn't answer so he continued, "Like I'd tell you."

"Okay, what's your motive?" I asked.

"Oh, just world domination, that kind of stuff," the way he said it made me chuckle.

"Fair enough," I laughed, "when were you planning on getting started with world domination, and that kind of stuff?"

"Well I was going to..." the Master faltered and snuggled deeper into my hug, "but I think I'll lay here a little longer."

"Good," I whispered.

"More than just good."

"Molte Bene?" I asked.

The Master tensed, "...no."

"Fantasztikus?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Just..." the Master sighed, "no."

"Fine," I said sleepily, "Buenos días, bella."

The Master let out a long sigh, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me," I mumbled.

The Master chuckled, "I love you, Doctor."

"Oui, Je t'aime aussi." I answered.


End file.
